Shadows
by FavUYA
Summary: Peter stands up to assassinate the man causing Caspian's troubles. Dedicated to William Moseley for his run of American Ninja Warrior. He did fairly well.


OK, I've never written for this couple before, and I never thought I would but I thought this would be a cool opporitunity, since celebrities never really go on American Ninja Warriior. They do for Ninja Warrior though. Oh well, enjoy!

**Shadows**

Shadows: my greatest ally. Once you know what I am doing, you will see why. I probably wouldn't survive right now if it were day time. I would be exposed, and even though I am familiar with various martial arts, I would be overpowered eventually. In this castle, the enemy of my lover resides. I am here for only on purpose: to atomize him. Even though they are related, their blood relations had only caused trouble for my fair Caspian. Don't worry baby; soon this will all be over. Caspian's uncle knows that the right to the thrown is rightfully Caspian's, but he wouldn't give up that power. After all, all who gain power are afraid to lose. Although, I'm sure my Caspian's above that. After all of this, he will be dead, and hopefully we can overthrow these corrupt rulers before the next one takes over after Miraz, Caspian's uncle. But overall, I'm here to smite him for the evils he has done against my Caspian. It is his right to rule, and this excuse for a ruler takes it away from his nephew. Sick. I'm sure no one will mourn him. I would feel sad, but he chose his own path.

As for now, I am near his room. There are two guards outside of the room. But with the sun down, and opportunity all around me, this will be too easy. I climbed up between the walls and dropped a dagger.

"What was that?" one of the guards said.

"Hmm, it's not worth checking out,"

So then I dropped a shuriken.

"It happened again. Look into it,"

"Understood," I heard footsteps coming in my direction. The guard turned around the corner and looked down and inspected my weapons. "What the? These aren't of ours…" His sentence was ended by my hand on his mouth, and my katana cutting through his throat.

"Jerlose, what was that?"

I heard the other coming. I got up between the walls again, and waited for him to come. He bend down and turned the dead guard over and say the cut. "What in the name of…" I stopped the sentence again with a choke. He was knocked out in seconds. Now there was nothing standing in my way that could alert Miraz.

The room was lit by candle light. I knew it would be safe to open the door a little. I saw inside and saw the "man" standing there doing whatever. I knew this was the time to act. I slipped in the room, staying close to the shadows. My black clothing blended perfectly. He would never have known what was happening. Taking one of my shurikens, I threw it and extinguished one of the candles.

That startled him, and I threw another at the other. "Who is there? Show yourself. Only a coward would need to not show themselves in order to win a fight,"

"Only the weak would steal from a child. Not only that, but your nephew,"

"You know the thrown is meant for one who can handle it; not for a child,"

"Aw, a child, is he?" I said, not exposing myself. "I suppose that would make me a child. Funny, the powerful king, taken down by a child. I guess your last moments on this land will be an embarrassment to your name. Fitting, I would say,"

"So, you're here to kill me then,"

I lunged from the shadows and kicked him down. Being careful to not create too much noise to alert someone, I tied his mouth shut, and while he was on the ground, I put him in an arm bar. With his bones in his right arm broken, I was able to tie his limbs together.

Seeing it was too late for him, I untied his mouth. "Before you send me away, I must know who it is that you are,"

Thinking that this was going to be fun, I took off my mask and showed him my face in the window light.

"You're…"

"Yes, former ruler of Narnia, skilled in ninjitsu, and your executer," and with one stab, his eyes closed and breathing stopped. I headed out as fast as I could out the window. I scaled my way down the walls and headed back to my love.

* * *

I saw him there sitting. He looked worried. I knew my news would ease him. I jumped down and he noticed me. "Peter? What are you doing dressed like that? I have never seen such a costume."

"Worry not, my love, for your uncle lies dead. In this time of chaos, the perfect opportunity has come for us to attack. We will win, and you will assume the thrown as it is your right through your bloodline,"

"How can such story be true?"

"Please, do not worry yourself. We should be happy, for I have killed your uncle,"

Caspian ran up to Peter and took him up in his arms. "Is this true? Is there hope for us at last?"

Peter rested his head on Caspian's chest. He relaxed, breathing in Caspian's scent. "I did it for you; because I love you,"

Caspian then took hold of Peter, bridal style, and carried him over to his bed. There, Peter laid in Caspian's arms, his favorite place to be in. "I will assume the thrown, and you will be by my side. I will end this evil in our land, all for you. Caspian laid a kiss on the back of Peter's head, but the ninja was already sleeping.

* * *

Ok, it was very short and probably has a few grammar errors, but I wanted to post something while the episode is still considered new. He got pretty far, but not in the top 30s. Oh well, it was still a surprise. Even though Peter's the ninja, I tried to make it dominant Caspian because I like it that way. If it didn't make much sense, please tell me. I wrote this really fast. Thank you for reading


End file.
